Petty little fight
by FairyLetters
Summary: Miku is Len's girlfriend. After having a fight and little misunderstanding, their relationship falls down sharply. Worried that this would greatly effect their relationship, She decided to apologize to him anyway. When she reaches his house, Who greets her? her ex-boyfriend, of course. Minto, Lenku; Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated** **to** **all** **Minto** **fans** **out** **there!** **LenXMiku** **and** **RintoXMiku,** **Don't get fooled by the** **pairing. Now** **without** **wasting** **much** **of** **time** **because** **'time** **waits** **for** **none', On** **to** **the** **story...**

She looks at the door before turning back as if planning to retreat from the way she came. But something hold her back, was it guilt or anger? She could tell no more. Her teal hair that were held up in twin tails swayed as she moved, her pair of teal eye were filled with confusion and annoyance.

"Why should I apologize!? It is his fault in the first place. She threw herself at him and he accepted the hug as well!? And he calls it a friendly gesture? Holding a girl by her hip is a friendly gesture? If he thinks I'm stupid then he is badly mistaken," Miku mumbles to herself, trying to justify herself as innocent.

She tugs on her twin tails, too confused and annoyed to care about her precious hair that she cares about more than her boyfriend.

She twirls her hair strands playfully, pouting. _But he_ _hasn't_ _talk_ _to_ _me_ _since_ _then..._ _He_ _must_ _really_ _be_ _angry._ _Damn,_ _I s_ _houldn't_ _really_ _have kicked_ _him_ _straight_ _on_ _his groin_ _._ _But h_ _e_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _hugged_ _Luka_ _like_ _that_ _either..._

Deciding that apology would make things right, She stood in front of door staring at the horizon as if trying to imagine the future that is waiting ahead for her if she actually apologized. "It's too late to back down anyway," with a deep breath, she rang the bell waiting for Len to open the door.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Door opened with a click and She engulfed the person with a embrace. She just buried her face on his, muscular, chest. And started mumbling apologies.

"Oh! Len, I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday, I should have not punched you like that! But Luna hugged you and you also hugged back like that so I just assumed some stupid, unreasonable stuff, I'm so sorry, Lenny!," She tried her best to explain herself, a small part of her still was protesting against apologizing to him but she just ignored that part of her.

"Miku?,"

She froze on the spot, too afraid to look up to the person who was not Len but the one she hugged, apparently assuming he was Len from the glimpse of blond hair. But she knew she couldn't just stay like that forever, so she slowly unwrapped her arms and brought it back to her sides.

"Um..,"

"No need to be all shy, I know I'm hot that you couldn't resist," and she knew exactly who he was as well. Flushing red, She looked up to glare at the smirking blond.

"Rinto kagamine," She said his name with disgust. She knew him too well to know that this all didn't faze him at all. Her _ex-boyfrien_ d he was. That's right, Ex.  
"It's been a while, Miku," He grinned a toothy smile.

"Is Len in his room?," She just wanted to get over all this as soon as she can...but with Rinto, It doesn't seem like this conversation is going to over anytime soon.

"Right on the topic as usual, you didn't change?," He smirked, which I gladly returned with my own death glare. "And... He is not at home but you are always welcome," he added, as he stepped sideways like a _gentleman_ he was to allow her space to slip inside.

"No, Thank you very much," She replied, before adding,"I'd wait for him outside, he'd be back soon anyway,"

"No, he'd be back after a week, now come on unless you want to wait outside in this cold," He grinned playfully. He never changed, he is just as childish as he was before. The reason why she broke up with him... But now, he changed in many other ways... This itself made her frown in dismay.

"Says the one who is shirtless," She turned away, insisting she'd wait outside. But a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her inside anyway.

"Hey! Stop pulling me!," Her protests was ignored.

"Come on, Mi-chan," He looked back at her as he pulled her to the living room. This shocked her since 'Mi-chan' was what he used to call her when they were friends back then, something she loved about him. _That_ _name..._

"Now, Now," he started before settling himself comfortably in the couch beside her. "Why are you here to meet Len anyway? And you look troubled back then. Did you ditch on him or was the chick his new girlfriend now?,"

"Well I- Wait! New girl!?," She couldn't believe him, they've not even parted and he was already over her. _That_ _len..._

"Hahaha..," She was snapped back to reality by a hoard of laughter.

"Wha-!? Why are you laughing!?,"

"The look... Ha.. Was...priceless!," He managed to reply between the laughs. This annoyed her greatly as she stood up, raised her hand attempting to hit but before she could he had pulled her down in the couch beneath him.

"Wh-!? Ah!," She exclaimed in surprise as she tried to push him away from he was too strong for her. He was after all older than her by 2 years.

With a deep chuckle, he leaned down so that their faces are only centimeters apart. His actions appalled her and In desperation she managed to make little distance between their chests. Yup, Previously their chests were squishing together which unnerved her and uneasiness just made her weaker. On other hand, Rinto was enjoying the view and feel of her skin like a pervert he was.

"What? Feeling self-conscious? Don't worry, Mi-chan would be treated like princess like she always wanted to," Though He looked like he was kidding, His eyes said a whole different story. That mischievous glint, that she was very familiar with.

"Stop! Let go, pervert!," Her yells was again ignored by him, her flushing red face gleamed with embarrassment and anger.

Rinto just smirked wider, Seeing that he was having effect in her strangely pleased him. It confused him why he was feeling like this and He hates to be confused.

"You didn't change,"

He pushed himself out of the couch, giving a miku a chance to maintain as distance as possible from him which amused him.

"Am I supposed to change?," She shot back, her cheeks tinting pink as an aftereffect of what happened earlier.

"No,"

He left her there in the couch, and went out of the room. As he left the room, She let out the breath that she didn't knew she was holding.

She find herself thinking back about other stuff which was nothing but why Rinto and she parted and how she and Len got together.

Rin, Len, Rei, Miku and Rinto are childhood friends, always together wherever they go. Len, Rei and Rinto however are Siblings with Len who was the youngest one while Rei who the oldest of all. As they grew, they drifted away from each other but even so Len, Miku and Rinto remained friends. Rin moved away with her parents to hokkaido while Rei decided to live alone in dormitory.

Rinto and miku started dating as they reached middle school and they were together for 3 years. Everything was perfect but like they say-"perfect things doesn't last," they break up because of a petty fight and miku thought he was very childish and a crybaby so she decided to part anyway. After a month or two prior reaching high school, Len confessed to her and she accepted as well. And...they lasted till now, or till yesterday.

"Deep in thought, aren't you?,"

"Huh," was her dumb reply, snapping back to reality she realized he was offering her something.

"I made banana cupcakes."

Miku raised her eyebrow that played hide & seek behind her teal bangs. It was almost incredulous to think that Rinto who she knew from childhood, one who don't even know how to _correctly_ make a cup of tea, has made cupcakes.

"You...made cupcakes?"

He grinned at her, leaning against the table. He somehow seemed cocky, confident. She never really saw him this relaxed. In the past, he seemed so...shy and childish. But now... He has become _Very_ _bold._ Too bold for her liking.

"Yeah, You like cupcakes, don't you?" With a flourish, he gestured to the covered plate in the corner of the table where about a dozen were still steaming, golden cupcakes sat. They looks delicious, she had learnt from her experience that looks can kill as well. But then again...she licked her lips, before shaking her head and grinning back at him. Rinto...the chef? That's new.

"So.. What happened?," The blonde boy asked, reaching over and selecting one of the warm, banana cupcakes. She opened her mouth to protest as if that was not the case but He gave her a knowing look as if he already knew she'd protest, his face still calm and strangely overconfident. This shut her up.

She frowned, leaning against the couch with her arms folded over her chest. "Well.. You got me," She gave in, her teal eyes narrowed. "How did you-"

" _Know?"_ Rinto rolled his eyes, observing his creation, the cupcake, in his hand with critical eye as if he is checking every detail and finishing touches on it "Len was ranting on and on about your fight with him this morning, well... More like we got him into spilling every details to us," Miku was about to ask who 'we' is referred to but He raised a hand, to silence her. He then added, "Rin and I,"

Miku gaped, Rin is back to town. She was about to bombard him with questions when he, again, silenced her by raising his finger to her pink lips and it seemed to have work since pink dusted her cheeks and she looked away.

"Yes, she came yesterday and I really couldn't stand her. She has become really clingy, even koala wouldn't cling to you that much," he shivered as he recalled at how she lunged at him as he greeted her. Her death grip around his neck was too suffocating. It was a surprise that he managed to pry her off him.

"So... Did he tell you the reason why we fought?,"

"And why his groin was throbbing rather painfully, as if _Someone_ hit him cruelly?," he added with a smirk. There he was, the Rinto that she knew for quite sometime. That mocking one.

"So I suppose he mentioned how he's not willing to give in," She found herself snarling, thinking about his persistent Len was.

"You suppose correctly" Rinto agreed, nodding. "My brother? Admit he's wrong?" He smirked, taking a bite on his cupcake and chewing on it thoughtfully. "Hell would freeze over if he did so,"

Miku smirked at him, knowing he was right. People thought Miku was stubborn? They clearly had not met Len. Miku stared at her shoes, now stumped at what to say. She had to admit, this was the longest time she and Rinto had ever spoken to one another in two years. After their breakup, they didn't talk to each other much so they don't know much whereabouts of about other than that she is his brother's girlfriend and he is her boyfriend's elder brother. We'd never seemed to have a conversation after the part. Until now that is...

Miku stared at him, noticing many changes in his appearance in 2 years. She couldn't even believe that this guy was very first person who she loved and dated for years.

Rinto caught her staring and grinned, showing those clear pearly set of teeth again as he leaned casually against the couch. He slid the plate of cupcakes over to her, offering her one. She mused for a moment before accepting with a smile.

"So.. He hugged that pinkette...and you got jealous and you hit him where the sun doesn't shine out of rage, Nice" it was obvious that he was entertaining himself by recalling what happened that day.

Miku frowned, taking a bite out of her cupcake. It was good.

"Yea.. But I wasn't jealous or anything but he shouldn't just go and hug other girls like that when he already have me," she found herself saying, her voice muffled by the cupcake contained in her mouth. Her hand shot up to her lips as she realised how much cake bits she probably sprayed everywhere. _How embarrassing._

Rinto snorted, apparently not accepting her defense.

"Yea, sure... But I wouldn't have done such thing to you if you were my girlfriend," he winked at her suggestively. She just rolled at eyes, and looked away not wanting to face him anymore. _Just_ _when_ _I_ _thought_ _we_ _perhaps_ _could_ _make good_ _friends,_ _he_ _had_ _to_ _go_ _and_ _ruin_ _it._ However what she didn't saw was serious glint in his eyes that meant no funny business. Perhaps he was serious. With a inaudible sigh, he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully before facing her again.

"The thing with my brother..." Rinto began, looking at miku thoughtfully. "...that Rei and I heavily debated whether he could physically be in a relationship with anyone else. He's so stubborn and headstrong that we doubt he can put anyone ahead of himself." He rolled his eyes recalling how he thinks so high of himself. "But- I gotta hand it to ya, you certainly have some power over him."

Miku swallowed, Her eyes widening. "R-really?" She frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Rinto grinned. "He gets insanely jealous, he couldn't stand others who gets too close to what belongs to him,"

She smirked, licking her finger. It did pleased her to know that, that at least she have _some_ control in the relationship. She knew that he is very possessive to his possessions. _If_ _there_ _is_ _one_ _emotion_ _that_ _I_ _see_ _every_ _now_ _and_ _then,_ _then_ _it_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _irritation_ _and_ _anger_ _and_ _it_ _is_ _most_ _when_ _I_ _talk_ _with_ _other_ _males._

"Yea.. I have seen him acting aggressively as well, though I couldn't be sure if it is jealousy," She wondered.

He shrugged, his muscular shoulders contracting as he still leaned casually against the tiled kitchen bench. He turned to me again. Those bright, beautiful pair of azure eyes looked at miku closely.

"I just don't get it, Mi-chan,"

Miku frowned at him then, what made him to suddenly call her by her nickname. He has always been so unexpected. But suddenly using her name like that... For some reason made her feel so flustered and... Shy around him. How confusing. "What...don't you get?"

He gazed at her, pushing off the couch slowly, flexing like a cat. Those blue eyes still watched her closely as he walked around the couch, standing square in front of her. His towering form over her smaller one unnerved her especially with his piercing gaze fixed at her.

"Why do you forgive him so easily..? He'd flirt with others and yet you'd accept him and are forgiving him as well... That's not fair," there was something in his tone that felt like there was no humor in whatever he said. He was dead serious.

"I-" Miku frowned at him as he leaned against the table next to her, hoisting himself up and sitting on it, all without breaking eye contact.

"What do you mean, Rinto? Len is-"

"I mean, Miku, he treats you like he's _your_ leader, and you should feel lucky to have him. He expects you to accept everything and just forget everything. Like he knows you're going to agree with him simply because he knows you will...'cuz you're too good, forgiving and sweet,"

She flinch slightly then, glancing at him curiously. _Did he just give me a compliment?_

"Plus, Isn't Luka that one of the popular who throws herself at every man she sees? I also heard she is obsessed with Len," He continued, frowning and rolling his eyes, now looking moody. "I don't like that...the way he treats you. Like a doll, a possession. I've dated you once Miku, and I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. You don't deserve it," _was_ _that_ _a_ _confession?_ She felt her cheeks burn, she was pretty sure that she was looking like tomato. Her chest strangely felt warm and...fuzzy.

"Well...I..."

She opened her mouth, only to be closed. She was at lost.

He swung his legs, giving her a mysterious, watchful look. "You need to make him see that he's lucky to have you...not the other way around. I hate seeing a beautiful girl like you coming over here looking so sad," she was gaping at him like a fish. _Why_ _is_ _he_ _showering_ _me_ _with_ _compliments_ _all_ _of_ _the_ _sudden?_ _Even_ _when_ _they_ _were_ _dating,_ _he_ _never_ _complimented_ _her,_ _if_ _anything_ _all_ _she'd_ _ever_ _hear_ _from him_ _was_ _how_ _ugly_ _she_ _looked._ _And_ _all_ _of_ _the_ _sudden_ _hearing_ _him_ _calling_ _her_ _beautiful._

She realized then her mouth was open and she closed it quickly. Then It hit her like thunder. _No_ _way..._

R-Rinto? Was he-

' _He's hitting on_ you,' Her inner voice concluded, almost at ease as if it is the most obvious thing.

He suddenly jumped down from his post, flashing her that same cocky, confident look. He winked at her, as if sending her a message which she failed to comprehend.

"You see Mi-chan, You are special and such things shouldn't be taken for granted...If he is cheating on you with luka, then he is missing most amazing moments with you,... if he is intimate with other then he doesn't really have any idea what it is like to be with...you," Was he creeping closer to her?

She looked up to meet his gaze, he was now really close to her. His breath and hers mingled together, his blond hair tickling her neck and forehead. My chest was almost pressed against his. She was unable to utter words, as if her words stuck in her throat. "I-"

"Another cupcake?," Rinto offered, looking at miku with his intense azure orbs.

" _What_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _are_ _you_ _two_ _doing?,_ " A male baritone utters.

Rinto and Miku, Both looked over the doorway, and found Len, the youngest son of kagamine family and boyfriend of the miku hatsune who was currently in a awkward position along with his elder brother, Rinto kagamine. The soda can that he was holding hung limp, his normally tight jaw dropped in shock as he looked at the both, his deep blue eyes looked at the two _friendly_ _companions_ who were currently lagging in the couch in a very awkward position which fueled his anger. His eyes were wide and furious. The other two occupants of the room could practically _feel_ the anger and heat rising in him as he took in the situation before him. His muscles tensed-Miku could see through his checkered shirt he wore-as he glared at them suspiciously, his soda can crunching in his fist as he looked over his brother who wore his signature smirk on his face.

The situation probably looked like this. The elder brother of the Len, Rinto who was shirtless, was offering Miku who happened to be girlfriend of Len, plate of cupcakes while their faces are inches away from each other in the couch in a position that could be mistaken for something intimate, gazing at each other. Miku bit her bottom lip, wondering what the hell was going on and how she got herself in such position. She looked up to Rinto, but his face gleamed with that cocky, knowing expression as he winked at her slightly, quickly-so quick that she thought she must have just imagined it.

Miku glanced at Len. His face reflecting shock, disapproval, and look that a kicked almost lost look in his eye as he frowned at us, taking in the scene slowly, breathing heavily as he suddenly snarled at his brother.

"Len," Miku sighed, giving him the same look Rinto had. "We were just..." She picked a cupcake from the plate that Rinto was offering. "...eating cupcakes."

He looked baffled, Miku and Rinto just smiled. Rinto was definitely enjoying this, feeling close to miku as if they were friends since childhood (which they are)

Len looked so much like a lost, innocent confused little boy that Miku almost felt like cooing at him and just wrap her arms around his frame, forgiving him. But she couldn't be so forgiving, he shall learn a lesson that would stick to his mind forever. She noticed him clenching his fists and tightening of jaw, that expression that he was displaying— jealousy. She felt this rush then, of control. This alone made her grin.

"Yeah Lenny," Rinto said, grinning widely at his younger brother who was still frozen in the doorway. "…want one?,"

"No," Len muttered, flustered. He gave miku a careful, worried look, as if paranoid one of them did something, but he wasn't sure what. Yesterday, when he hugged luka he wasn't sure what made miku hit him like that, it angered him but now seeing her with other man, not to mention his own elder brother who was her ex boyfriend. This fury and possessiveness that he was feeling. _Yea... That irritation... Jealousy isn't it?_ He looked caught- in between saying something and looking like a fool and pretending nothing had happened. He walked over swiftly, cautiously, to the couch before grabbing miku's arm gently, pulling her towards him. He was glaring at his brother with irritation, suddenly feeling protective towards miku, before planting a kiss on her cheek tenderly, while watching both miku and Rinto like a hawk watches over his eggs.

Miku raised her brow that hide behind her teal bangs, her lips curving into a wide grin as she watches her boyfriend with amusement. Her teal eyes twinkling in delight and pride.

"You're being affectionate," she remarked, her grin curved to a smirk as he brought her closer to him by grabbing her by waist and pulling her to him, sheer panic and worry washed over his pale face as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, tightening as he caught rinto's gaze on her.

"I'm always affectionate," his voice softly said, his navy blue eyes gleamed with nothing but love and hope.

"I recall last time…" Pushing him back, Miku folded her arms, giving him a stern, irritated look. She'd forgive him if he let his ego down a little and admit he shouldn't have done that.

"I recall last time all you did was argue with me, and refused to talk to me unless—," she was, however cut off by Len.

"I know, I'm.. I'm sorry... It was... I don't know.. I should have just pushed her away but...I..," He shuttered, looking like a child who was caught eating chocolates and didn't know how he should explain. Suddenly, he looked at me hopefully, giving a quick sideways glance at Rinto, who was watching the scene that was unfolding before him closely. Rinto who caught his gaze turned away when he realized Len was feeling uneasy under his gaze, whistling lightly. Len narrowed his blue eyes slightly before turning back to miku, looking at her with hopeful and protective look in his eyes. _And_ _love_ _of_ _course._

"Look miku, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have hugged her back when I know her too well to hug her back. And you... How come I didn't realized that when I have you I don't need anyone else. I mean… I never meant to start that fight, and I'm really sorry to hurt you and I'd always love you and only you, and I was wrong. So... Would you forgive me?," He sounded sad and hopeful. All miku at that moment wanted to do was to wrap her arms around his trembling form and just melt in his sweet embrace.

Miku mentally noted that boys are so easy to read and manipulate. It was almost funny, but so sweet as well. But she almost couldn't believe that it was Len, her egoistic and prideful boyfriend who was apologizing to her. Plus he looked like he'd break into sobs if she didn't forgive him.

"I _guess_ I can forgive you" She found herself responding, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from smirking. "but only _t_ _his_ time."

His ears perked up instantly, he looked so happy that his cheeks reddened a little from embarrassment and happiness. A wide smile made its way to his lips, his eyes sparkling in absolute delight.

He kissed her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He held her tightly against his frame as if he'd lose her if he let her go. Miku grinned into the kiss, throwing her slender arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. In midst of this, She swear she heard a grunt in annoyance when Len kissed her. Though she couldn't be so sure.

Outside the room stood Rinto who looked annoyed. He doesn't know why by he was secretly irritated with all of this. Sure he helped miku but that doesn't necessarily means he wanted to. He clenched his fists, before slowly making his way to his room. His one hand clutching the side of the shirt, where underneath his heart belongs.

"I-It hurts anyway,"

•••  
 **Author's** **note**  
So how was it? I know it was not interesting and the ending was like..."Why did you do that to Rinto!?," but how in the world would I bring myself to hurt Len!? I didn't have Amy choice but I guess there was enough minto scenes to satisfy you right? Or maybe not?

It was my first vocaloid fiction and I always wanted my first vocaloid story to be lenku and guess what? It turned out, yes. I was actually planning to make it minto, but I don't know what happened but before I know it, I had made Len as miku's boyfriend and Rinto as her ex boyfriend. I was horrified with the result but I decided to post the chapter anyway.

Thank you. Please follow and review your views, vote if you the chapter.  
R&r  
Vote  
Follow


	2. Chapter 2

**|Right now I'm falling in love with you|**

Plot - "Every moment I share with you, Rinto, I fall in love with you all over again. Even now, I find myself falling in love with you. This feeling...I know that I'll only be able feel for you and no one else, you are my first, Rinto"

Pairing - Minto (Rinto x Miku); very slight Lenku (Len x Miku)

Warning - Rated T

•••

A girl, seemingly 13 years of age, tapped her feet impatiently as she waited outside the theatre. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Groaning, she stomped her feet. Her face was red, either because it was a cold day or in anger. She fastened her loose scarf around her neck when she felt her teeth clattering because of cold day. It was December 24, yes, Christmas eve.

She looked down at her watch that was tied on her wrist. It read: 21:25pm. Her teal hair that was tied up in twin tails swayed along the cold, winter breeze.

"Just another 5 minutes...," She murmured to herself.

Her aquamarine eyes darted up at the Christmas tree that was decorated with colorful lights and all the stuff that you'd see in a Christmas tree. It was beautiful, illuminating brightly under the dark, night sky. Under the tree were mostly couples who took pictures together and were enjoying their perfect night together, while others were kids with their parents who were probably having time of their life together. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at scene before her. She was so lost that she had almost forgotten about her date. Almost.

"Where is he?!" She yelled in irritation, finally snapping out of daze. "It is the fourth time that he was late! He had better not forgotten about our date, not after I had wasted my time waiting here for someone who has a nerve to forgot about his date with his girlfriend, and it is Christmas! DAMN YOU, RINTO KAGAMINE!"

The way she was yelling to herself attracted unwanted attention from bystanders who looked at her way with irritation and as if she had gone mad. When she realized others were looking at her, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and she mumbled an apology. She looked down at her feet, 'Rinto, you're dead' was clearly written on her face as the aura around her darkened threateningly.

"Mi-chan! M-Mi-chan!" A familiar voice called out the said girl who was currently mumbling curses under her breath. Upon hearing her name, she looked up with a glint in her teal eyes that said she was ready to beat the person into pulp.

"Woah! I-I'm sorry, Mi-chan! I'm here now anyway, aren't I?" A boyish voice said with easy going and cheery tone that tealette was familiar with. The person, or boy who looked a little older than her, patted her back energetically. Miku just hissed at the boy who grinned back at her, but apologetically. "This time I hadn't forget about our date, and we are just on time!" He pointed at his watch with a wide smile.

The boy looked around about 15 and was obviously taller than her by about a head or half. His hair was flaxen that complimented his beautiful sapphire eyes. His longer bangs were moved away from falling over his eyes with white hair clips. He was what others call a 'pretty boy'.

"Hm, whatever, but why were you late anyway?" Miku asked with a stern expression crossing her delicate features. "And Rinto don't blame Len...again," She added with a eye roll.

"B-But it is that brat's fault, you don't know what he did," Rinto hurriedly explained his 'sad' story. After he explained, all miku was able to do was look at him in disbelief.

"So...you mean, when you were getting ready for our date, Len locked your door to keep you from coming here," she received a nod "and then you spent half an hour banging the door and shouting at him," Another nod "After that Rei-nee-san came and got you out of your cell and you spent another half an hour lecturing Len for his doings and he just ignored you. And while you were about to get out if the house, Len had tripped you on your way and you fell flat on your face and blacked out," Rinto nodded with a kicked puppy dog expression crossing his handsome features. He pointed at his slightly red face to prove his point that he actually tripped and fall flat on his face.

"You... You are ridiculous, Rinto," Miku couldn't keep herself from laughing at her clumsy boyfriend. As much as his story sounded genuine, she couldn't bring herself to think that Len would do such thing. She was sure that he was late because of his clumsiness. Len and Rei were Rinto's brothers, The former was the classmate of hers while the latter was the oldest of the three and was a senior in their high school. Four— minus another friend of theirs, Rin kagane — of them had been best of friends since they were in diapers, and rei doing kindergarten. They had formed a unbreakable bond over eyes which they cherished with all of their heart. Well, Then She and Rinto had starting, which for some reason had Len ticked off and he had refused to talk to her for a week or two. But he was alright with them now, or at least that's what she think anyway.

"Mi-chan!? I'm not lying, you don't know that Len completely...he is a devil sent upon earth to ruin our lives," Rinto pondered on what he just said and continued,"or maybe he is just jealous, I've got myself such a cute girlfriend after all," He added with a flirtatious grin.

Miku flinched in surprise and heat rose to her pale cheeks. She looked away from her boyfriend with a huff. As much as she wanted to hug him for his words, her pride wouldn't let her openly express her feelings.

"Shut up, Now let's go before we are late for movie,"

"Acting modest, are we? I know you too well, Mi-chan, Anyway off to the theatre!"

"Keep it low, Rinto!"

"Ha...I can't choose, which one would you like to see, Rinto?"

Rinto looked at all the movie posters before him, inspecting each of the posters carefully. It was obvious he was acting overdramatic. How childish of him but this was what she also loves about him but not that she will admit this to anyone, let alone him.

"This," Rinto pointed at the poster before him excitedly. He looked just a kid.

"Hmm...what have you—" Miku wore a smile on her face when looked over at the poster and time froze for her and her words stuck on her throat as she looked at the poster with horror and dread that numbed her mind momentarily.

"T-that...W-Wait," She was barely able to stop him on his tracks as he went over the cash counter. It was too late, he had already brought the tickets.

He approached his girlfriend with a biggest grin she had ever

seen on his face, not that she was able to comment about it because...

"Mi-ch–Woah! You are all blue, are you feeling well?!"

* * *

"Kya!"

Miku let out yet another horrified yelp as the walking dead pounced on the one of the main characters, biting onto their neck wildly and tearing the flesh with their deteriorating hands.

"My my, You are totally terrified, you should have told me before that you hate horror movies," Rinto looked down at the girl who was holding (clinging) him in a death grip. He was hardly able to move from his place, but he didn't complained. If miku was scared, he might as well try his best to comfort her and so he tried but so far he had failed in every attempt he tried to comfort her.

"B-But I tried, you were far too happy to even notice me...," Miku meekly replied back to him without moving away from him. Her face was pressed against his face and her slender arms were wrapped around his torso. She was too scared to notice his well sculpted chest and be embarrassed.

"I'm here, It will be over soon...Miku,"

Miku looked up to him, her cheek still pressed against his chest. Tears were forming on the corner of her eyes that were ready to pour down her cheeks any second. Did he just called me 'Miku'...? Her eyes widened in surprise. He rarely ever called her that, the last time he had called her that was on their first date. Then... Involuntarily she looked sideways at the movie screen just when the zombie attacked another main heroine who let out shrill scream of her own which was filled with horror and terror. Ironically, the scream Miku let out from watching the glimpse of the gruesome scene sounded exactly like the one the heroine had let out.

At once, Rinto wrapped his long arms around her petite shivering form and held her close to him. Miku's eyes blurred as tears fell from her eyes and started soaking Ringo's coat but he didn't care.

"I told you, I'm here...don't worry, you don't need to look at the movie, just look at me," Rinto pulled away and looked at her teary face. With a soft smile blossoming on his handsome features, He raised his hand to her face and wiped her tears with his thumb, holding her cheek gently.

"Just think of me, look at me only...Miku," He sounded possessive and demanding which wasn't like him at all. But for some reason, the thought of him being protective of her warmed her heart. Normally it was opposite and she would be protective of him because well, he was kinda– no, heck a lot popular among female population for his looks and friendly nature. They tend to get awfully clingy to him and he also tend to allow them like a oblivious, innocent boy he was.

Miku looked at him wide —teary— eyed, then she realized how he was holding her– so lovingly and protectively. Ever since they had started dating, never had they ever been this close (physically) to each other. Some even thought their relationship was platonic and had no meaning at all. Well, she couldn't blame them since she never expressed her love for him and it has been over three months since they had started going out. He was the one to ask her out which she replied with 'yes'. Her reply sounded like she didn't care but Rinto knew her better than anyone and was happy with her reply. Maybe...I can confess now, and it is Christmas too...just perfect.

"Rinto...I...I want to tell you somethi—," But before she was able to complete her sentence, the bell rang indicating the movie was over. She blinked and saw the movie was indeed over and everyone was leaving the hall. Looking back at Rinto who smiled his trademark grin, she just let out a sigh. Thanks to her horrible luck, she missed the perfect moment to confess again. But for a moment there, was it just her imagination or...

"Let's go home Mi-chan,"

She just looked him blankly at him, she was trying her best to bottle up her surprise. He was back to his nickname basis– 'Mi-chan'. But that was not what surprised her. Rinto looked worriedly at her when she didn't replied back, and asked her if she was alright, she just smiled at him and shook her head in response.

"No...I was just thinking something,"

Is it just her or was he leaning in towards her as if...he had wanted to kiss her...?

* * *

Miku and Rinto were walking back to their apartments. No one had spoke a word to each other after they left the hall. No glances exchanged, No smiles to each other, It was as if they were ignoring each other's presence. It was extremely awkward for them, and it didn't help that it was Christmas eve night– A time in the year that is extremely special to couples.

"Rinto, I.."

"Mi-chan, I was..

Both of them called for each other simultaneously. Shocked, Both of them glanced at each other at the same time, their eyes met and both at once looked away in embarrassment.

"U-Um...what is it?" Miku decided to ask.

"No, Mi-chan, you should continue what you were about to say," Rinto passed.

"No, you should...," She hesitated.

"Ladies first," He tried the old trick.

"You," but Miku stood her ground.

"I insist, you were about to say something," Rinto pressed.

"So were you," Miku countered back.

By now duo were glaring down at each other, trying to intimidate other but failed miserably when both of them broke into fit of laughter that bubbled from their throat. What a childish war, but their verbal fight had managed to lift up their mood.

"...It is been a while since we've been happy like this," Rinto was first one to start up the conversation. A joyful smile spread on his lips as he looked at her with lowered eyelids. He looked genuinely happy. A sudden thought hit her and her eyes widened in realization. Her eyes fell on his lips for moment and like lightening, Another thought popped on her mind and that thought was embarrassing enough to rise heat to her cheeks as she averted her eyes away from him.

"Y-You noticed, I never guessed," Miku teased her boyfriend with a playful smile. She looked flustered, it was obvious to him but from what, he had no idea.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb," Rinto defended himself as he pouted slightly.

"Eh~ You admit you are dumb then," Miku resisted the urge to snap a photo of him pouting. He looked just so adorable.

"Mi-chan! I'm your boyfriend, you shouldn't make fun of your lover y'know," Rinto scolded semi seriously as he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows to make it look like he was actually angry. When he didn't hear a reply from her, he looked up at her and was shocked to find her solemn face.

"O-Oi! I'm sorry, I wasn't really angry, Miku!" Rinto panicked and stepped closer to her. He leaned down to her and smiled apologetically. His sapphire eyes shone with worry and concern with slightest hint of fear. Fear of what? She didn't know exactly but had a slightest idea so she decided to ponder on it. It was now or never.

"Say, Rinto, do you fear to lose me?"

The question startled him to the core and all he was able to utter in response was.

"Eh?"

"Do you fear to lose me to other boy?" There was no trace of emotion on her face, she was looking blankly at him so it was difficult for him to guess what she wanted to hear for a response. He leaned away from her eye level and stood straight, looking deep into her aquamarine eyes.

"I don't," was his response. His gaze didn't falter from her eyes which narrowed in return and her walls began to crumble. That was it, his response, she didn't like it.

She didn't replied back and broke the eye contact, looking away from him without troubled expression on her face before her eyes widened when her gaze fell on something. Rinto followed her gaze and a smile blossomed on his face.

"Snowfall...beautiful,"

Snow flakes fall from the dark night sky and slowly landed on her hand that she had held out to catch them. Instantaneously the snow melted from her warmth. Miku's lips tugged up into a warm smile as she watched the snowfall.

"It will be a White Christmas, Mi-chan," Rinto spoke up with a excited smile, He averted his gaze from the scene before him and to Miku who was staring at her hand in wonder, her lips were wearing a pained smile.

"Say, Rinto...Do you not love me?"

Rinto's eyes widened in shock. Why is she asking these questions all of the sudden? After noticing the pained look on her face, Rinto's gaze softened and he didn't waste a moment to express his feelings.

"I love you, Miku," and I'll always.

Her lips parted, bangs covered her eyes and she opened her mouth–

"As for your first question, I don't fear losing you because you'll always be mine, and of course I'm yours, if you think I'll let go of you...then you are badly mistaken,"

Her lips closed after hearing his reply to her unasked question, She clutched her skirt material tightly to keep herself from losing her composure. Tears were ready to fall from her watering eyes. Since she had tilted to head downwards, she was unable to see his expression.

"... Last question, will you kiss me right now if I ask yo—" her words were cut off and her words died in her throat as a pair of warm lips pressed down upon her. Her head was titled upwards by Rinto as he kissed her, trying his hardest to express all of his emotions he felt towards her in it. Tears finally left her watering eye and dripped down on the ground, looking like pearls in the air for a second before they disappeared from sight after falling onto the now-damp ground. Tears of happiness, that was what they were. Without further thought, She responded back to him with same amount of love and passion. She didn't closed her eyes, she wanted to capture the moment in her memories to cherish the moment in her heart forever, not only the feelings of his lips but also the blissful look on his face.

"Mm...R..in...t..o.," She managed to utter in midst their loving kiss. Of course Rinto didn't let the golden chance go waste and plunged his tongue on her warm mouth, turning their innocent kiss into a more passionate, heated make out session. His arms encircled around her waist and pulled her closer to he body. After taking few steps forward without breaking the kiss, he had pinned her on the wall behind her.

"L..Lo...v..e," He explored her mouth, not giving miku her chance of dominance. He opened his sapphire eyes to gaze onto her teal ones which were brimming with tears...of happiness perhaps. He didn't let her tears end their kiss and deepened the kiss, successfully earning a moan from her. Her hands somehow got hooked with his soft, now-messy blonde hair and she pulled him as closer as possible to her, leaving no space between them.

"Y..you," Finally expressing the last part of her confession, she pulled away slightly– their sightly swollen lips inches away each other. Rinto groaned and leaned forward for more but Miku was no having that, as much as she wanted to. She was determined to express her feelings for him at any cost.

"R...Rinto," She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. He didn't move from his position, She was still pressed against the wall and his arms were firmly encircled around her waist. Miku calmed herself, taking a deep breath in through her mouth. She looked up at his mesmerizing sapphire eyes that she loved so much. She frowned when she didn't saw any trace of smile on his lips. "There is something that I always wanted to tell you,"

"I...I love you, Rinto. I love you so much, I'm sorry I never told you before, but...I really do love you with all of my heart,"

Rinto's eyes widened in surprise before they softened and shone happily. Lips tugged up and he flashed her his brightest and happiest smile. The smile which had made her fall head over heels for him hopelessly the moment her eyes had fall on him; Smile which had pulled her into a dimension with no way to exit; That radiant smile of his which had left her speechless when he confessed his love to her three months back, that left her in answering him a lame 'yes' as reply to his heartfelt confession.

Looking at his joyful expression, A smile blossomed on her pink lips and she felt like she had finally found the place where she belonged– his heart. With one swift movement, She pecked his lips and shyly averted her eyes. Rinto blinked at her actions and decided to ask her something that had been nagging his mind for sometime.

"So...you have just fallen for me or what?"

Miku looked up at her boyfriend with soft smile playing on her lips and answered him honestly without any hesitation. "With every passing moment I share with you, Rinto, I fall in love with you. Even now, I'm finding myself falling in love with you all over again. This feeling...I know that I'll only be able feel for you and no one else, you are my first, Rinto...," With a tug on his shirt, she pulled him closer with a smirk crossing her lips and kissed him softly.

"How's that for an answer?"

"You'll have to say it again. I didn't quite catch that," he said, sealing his lips over hers in response.

•••

|Author's note|

First chapter was about how Miku had moved in from her first love to Len; the fight with her boyfriend which almost break their relationship and finally how she gets back with Len, thanks to the help of Rinto, her ex-boyfriend and her first love...with glimpse of how much Rinto was pained at seeing her with other man.

So, I felt bad for Rinto (even though I was the one responsible for that) and I decided to focus more on their relationship before and after the break up. So this chapter was, as you have already read, is about how close they were before their break up. I tried my best to portray them as a loyal and 'totally-in-love' couple. I hope you were touched enough to go 'aww' over adorableness of this loving couple– Minto.

New chapter will be more interesting — if interesting refers to that anguish feeling you feel when you see your favorite character suffer from drastic heartbreak and such. Stay tuned anyway~

Thank you for your support, your comments and follows mean a lot to me! Don't forget to review– your feedback is very important to me.


End file.
